A Haven for the Supernatural
by slillie2
Summary: Sam & Dean go to Haven in order to figure out the mystery of Lucy Ripley, which they found out about in John's journal. Audrey and Nathan deal with new information and might finally have figured out how to stop the Troubles, but it with a sacrifice. Angels get involved and the fate of Heaven and Earth is at stake.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dean was content, he was happy to have his brother back, more or less with his soul, but something was missing. Dean wanted to get away from all of this end-of-the-world nonsense that seemed to follow the brothers around like the pelage. What Dean longed for was to go back to hunting, to just look for something suspicious that reeked of supernatural activity and pack up the Impala and fix whatever the problem for. What he wanted was what they had before. Before their father died, before Sam died, before Dean was dragged to Hell, before the apocalypse, and before Sam went into the Pit, before their lives got so damn complicated.

"Dean," Sam said, interrupting is nostalgic thoughts, "I've been thinking we should go back to just hunting. Like we did before…we should just go somewhere that seems to have a supernatural problem and fix it. We should ignore the world ending and let the angle's settle their own problems."

"Is it weird that I was just thinking that?" Dean asked with a smile, "It's weird , right?"

"Maybe it's a sign." Sam suggested.

"No more talk of signs and destiny and all that crap." Dean said irritably, "Did you have a hunt in mind or were you just thinking out loud?"

"Well," Sam said getting on his laptop, "I came across this town that has a lot of weird stuff going on. I mean there's no real evidence, it almost looks like the police are covering it up. But yesterday there were reports of ghosts, numerous ghosts. Apparently everyone in town could see them."

"That's it? That's what you got? Ghosts?" Dean was expecting something more challenging.

"That's not all. I've got her." Sam said as he turned his computer for Dean to see.

He was not impressed with what his brother showed him. It was a picture of a woman, who appeared to be some sort of law enforcement officer.

"So? I mean she's hot and all, but what does she have to do with the ghosts? Or the other weird things that go on in…" He bent down to read the article, "Haven?"

"Because she also happens to be in Dad's journal." Sam said as he took the book in question out from his bag. He expertly flipped through the pages until he came to one toward the back of the book. "Dad thought she was interesting enough to put in here, even though he had very few details about her, or the town for that matter."

Sam handed the book to his brother and sat back as Dean began to read. He was confident that his brother would see that this town, and more specifically this woman were worth checking out.

Dean squinted as he read his father's journal, his old man was not known for his legible handwriting. The information about the town was fairly interesting, everyday normal people seemed to have some sort of supernatural ability. But what really caught his attention was how much information his father had on the woman, there was a picture, a name, and a question mark.

"So how is this Lucy Ripley related to that woman there?" Dean asked nodding towards the computer screen.

"Audrey Parker? I'm not sure, but what I want to know is why dad has a question mark by her name, and no information. I mean do you think this woman is supernatural? Could they be the same person?"

Dean looked from the black and white newspaper clipping to the colored picture on the screen. He thought they could be the same person, but they could also be mother and daughter. These pictures were twenty something years apart, there was no way they could be the same person, unless she was somehow a supernatural creature.

"I don't know. Why don't we just go nab us some ghosts and try and find out the rest later?" Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said standing up, "I already packed everything into the Impala."

Dean smiled, that's what he loved about his brother; always thinking ahead.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the town of Haven, as normal as the town could be anyway. There had been nothing, supernatural or otherwise, that demanded the police department's attention. Officer Audrey Parker was bored. She knew she should be glad that there was no Troubled person to go help, or someone trying to kill her, but she couldn't help to think it was a bit climatic. Everyone could see the dead, except for her, and then nothing. Not even a cow in the street. Hell she'd take a traffic call if it would give her something to do. She was tired of sitting in her office, she had already completed all the paper work, the apparent ghosts had caused, and now she was left with nothing to do except stare at the wall. She was contemplating leaving, she would just go out and wander around town, maybe something would happen, and if not she'd at least be doing something. She got up to leave just as her phone started to ring.

"Parker." She answered.

"Hey Audrey," Stan said, "I've got two men here looking for you. They say they're from the FBI."

She thought after she started working for Haven PD she would stop hearing from the FBI, after all she did have permission to quit her old job.

"Alright," She sighed, she had a feeling she was going to regret this, "send them in."

A few seconds she heard a knock on her door and after a quick 'come in' the door opened up to reveal two very young looking guys. Audrey didn't know why but for some reason she doubted they were actually part of the FBI and she felt weary of them.

"Hey guys," She said trying to sound a bit more cheery than she was feeling, "why don't you have a seat?"

The two men looked at each other, the taller one with brown saggy hair shook his head at the shorter dark haired man.

"No thanks," the dark haired man said with a charming smile, "we're just here to ask some quick questions and then we'll be on our way."

"Alright," she said sitting back in her seat, "shoot."

"What can you tell us about these ghosts?" The taller man asked.

Audrey couldn't help it as a laugh escaped her lips. She didn't think anyone at the FBI would believe a (literal) ghost story, and the way the man asked the question made her think he was absolutely serious.

"Sorry," Audrey said at their confused looks she added, "I don't know many people at the FBI that would believe any of the things that happen in this town. I personally did not see any ghosts, but apparently a bunch of people did, if you want I can ask Nathan to come by and tell you about it."

"That'd be great." The shorter man said casually leaning against the wall.

Audrey picked up her phone and called Nathan, all the while trying her best to ignore the two men in her office.

"Wuornos." He answered on the second ring.

"It's Audrey. I've got two guys in here from the FBI that would like to speak to you about the ghosts."

"Why can't you tell them about it?" He asked.

"Because I didn't see them, Nathan. It was a Trouble and since the Troubles don't affect me you know I can't give a first person account." She said quietly, "And, they won't have to come back if they get a firsthand account of the incident." She said the last part louder hoping he would get the hint.

"I'll be there in five." He said and hung up.

"He'll be here in-" Audrey was interrupted

"We heard," the dark haired man said with a smile, "five minutes."

She hung up the phone and asked, "So how do you guys want to pass the time?" She asked with a smile.

"We could talk about you." The taller man suggested.

"Me?" Audrey asked her voice a few octaves higher than normal as he daughter her off guard. "What about me?" She asked as she sat up straight, abandoning her relaxed position for a more offensive one.

"Why didn't you see the ghosts?" he asked.

She could lie and say something, anything, but the truth. But she had a feeling he would know she was lying and she really just wanted to get rid of them.

"The troubles don't affect me." She answered softly.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't know." She knew it sounded lame, and like a lie but she really didn't know, she'd give almost anything to find out the secrets of her pass.

"Oh come on, Ms. Ripley su-" The black haired man's outburst was interrupted when the taller man elbowed him in the ribs.

"I mean, surly you could think of a better lie, Officer Parker." He said, oblivious to the fact Audrey was no longer paying any attention to what he said.

The taller man seemed to notice through. She couldn't escape his gaze, and when she tensed at the name Ripley he saw it. When her eyes became guarded and she looked at them with suspicion he saw it.

"Dean, I don't think this is going to work." The taller man said.

"What do you mean, Sammy? We came here to find answers and she's got them," the shorter man glanced at Audrey, "or the man with the answers is coming in a matter of minutes."

"No, what I mean is, she's no longer going to talk to us." Sam said, and when Audrey made no remark he looked to Dean with a smug look on his face, "See?"

"Oh. I see." Dean said as he reached in his pocket and brought out a silver flask. "Want some?" He gestured it towards Audrey. She took it in shaking hands and took a sip. She made a face at the taste and handed it back to him.

"Why do you have water in a flask?" She asked.

"Don't drink." He answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You guys have five seconds to tell me what's really going on before I throw you out of my office and into a jail cell for impersonating a federal agent."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, "we're FBI"

"No you're not. I used to be FBI and you don't slip up when interrogating a suspect. I know I'm a suspect, of what I'm not sure, but when the name Lucy Ripley gets dropped I know it can't be good."

"Do you know her?" Sam asked.

Audrey let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark, "I am her."

"Oh." Was all Dean could think to say.

In that next instant Audrey was slammed up against the back wall of her office. Sam's strong hands holding her shoulders in place as Dean came around his brother with a knife in his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Audrey yelled.

Sam put his hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling again, he brought his face close to her ears and whispered, "Like you don't know."

Audrey was shaking her head back in forth, she had unshed tears in her eyes. She was not going to give these men the satisfaction of seeing her cry, no matter what they did, she was stronger than that.

"Holy water and silver had no effect." Dean said as he brought the knife close to Audrey's arm, "how about iron?" he placed the blade on her arm, careful not to cut her. He pulled it back and looked at her smooth unmarked skin.

"Nothing," he was beginning to think they made a mistake and that this woman wasn't supernatural, "Sam?"

Sam looked Audrey straight in the eyes, her struggling apparently had not effect on him, as he began to calmly chant in Latin. Audrey stopped struggling and looked at Sam in confusion.

"You think I'm a demon?" She asked, sounding angry.

Sam stopped chanting and looked at Dean with a questioning look that he then returned with a shrug.

"You speak Latin?" Sam asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Audrey answered honestly, she had no idea if she did or didn't, she didn't remember learning it, but there were a lot of things that she had apparently done, but didn't remember.

"Wait I have an idea." Dean said as he brought up the knife he used earlier and placed it on her arm again, but this time he pulled the blade down roughly.

"Ow!" Audrey tried to pull back, but Sam held her firmly in place. "What the hell was that for?" She asked glaring at Dean.

She didn't receive an answer as both of the men seemed to be fascinated by the blood that was now pouring out of her arm in a skinny scarlet stream that ended when it dripped from her fingertips.

She was pissed, beyond pissed. These two men, who were obviously not FBI agents, had barged into her office, asked questions about Lucy, and then slit her arm with a rusty knife. She was so pissed that her stomach had started to hurt, but what she had originally thought was pain was in fact a feeling of warmth. It spread from her stomach to her body, and continued to grow warmer until the cut that Dean had bestowed upon her felt like it was on fire.

"Audrey, what's so important…" Nathan let his sentence trail off has he took in the scene in from of him. Audrey was pinned against the wall by a big guy, while a shorter man had apparently cut her with a knife. She was bleeding, badly, and it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey!" He shouted as he charged towards the two men, he was about to tackle the smaller one with the knife when he glanced at Audrey, and what he saw stopped him cold. He watched in awe as Audrey's wound seemed to rapidly heal, he could see her bone through the cut one second, and the next her skin was back to being as smooth as it was the last time he saw her. He looked at her face and saw that she was staring at her arm fascinated like he was.

The two men seemed to recover before Audrey, the taller one still held her against the wall, as the smaller one started to draw on her desk, in her blood. That got Nathan moving again, the reminder that she was hurt and that these men had hurt her.

"Let her go." Nathan said in his best threatening voice. The taller man looked back toward the smaller man's drawing before he nodded his head and released Audrey. She seemed a bit dizzy, but she didn't appear to need immediate medical attention, so Nathan returned his attention to the two men, who were talking amongst themselves.

"Seriously?" The smaller man said, "that's what she is? How did Dad not know, I mean it's pretty obvious."

"Come on Dean, you didn't even know until a few seconds ago. You thought she was a demon." The taller guy said.

"You thought so too, Sammy." Dean said, "The question is what to do now?"

"Do it, send her away. You know they cause nothing but trouble anyways." Sam answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Audrey asked, "I don't cause the Troubles."

"Sure you don't." Dean said, "What side were you on during the apocalypse?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"I'm sure you don't. That's what they all say." Dean said as he turned back towards his drawing.

"Wait. You know that won't work, it's in my blood, not yours." She said confidently, but then her brow furrowed in confusion, "What am I talking about? Do you seriously think that you can send me away? Will that take the Troubles away too?"

"I don't know what troubles you're talking about, but they follow you guys around. So, sure they'll be going with you."

"No. You can't send Audrey away," Nathan said finally joining in on the very confusing conversation, "the town needs her. She's the only way to end the Troubles."

"We have to send her away, before she calls for help, and you guys have even more trouble on your hands." Sam said calmly.

"Who is she going to call for help?" Nathan asked genuinely confused.

"Angles." Dean said calmly as he brought his hand, now covered in Audrey's blood, down upon the symbol he drew.

The room was filled with a white light as Audrey disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nathan was stunned for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted from the brightness that was there one second and gone the next. He blinked black dots from his eyes, wondering what had just happened. He looked at the two men who were acting like nothing was a miss. The smaller one- Dean, started to wipe off Audrey's desk with tissues. It was when Dean used one of those tissues to clean his knife that Nathan finally realized what had happened. These men had attacked Audrey, he looked around the office for her and noticed she was gone. They had made her disappear. The idea had been in the back of his head ever since she told him she was Lucy Ripley, the notion that she could one day just disappear. It was his worst fear that she would leave him and he wouldn't know about it, but he did know. He knew these men had made her leave, they had said so himself, and he realized that knowing how she left, was no better than not knowing. They both led to the same amount of questions and they both ended with no Audrey. Having no Audrey to keep him together Nathan finally snapped and charged the two men.

He punched Dean in the gut, causing the smaller man to bend over to catch his breath. Nathan's victory was short lived, as soon as Sam realized his brother was under attack he grabbed Nathan. It was harder to keep the man in his grasp than it was the woman, but Sam managed it, and Nathan ended up pinned up against the wall.

"What did you do?" He spat at Dean. "What did you do to Audrey?" He asked desperation in his voice.

"I sent her back where she belongs." Dean answered finally catching his breath.

"She belongs here in Haven." Nathan said struggling against Sam's iron hard grip, "she was helping people. She was going to end the troubles. She can't just disappear, not like Lucy did, not right now. Not after she shot the Rev. it'll make her look guilty of something."

"Wait," Sam interrupted Nathan's ramblings, "what do you mean she can't disappear like Lucy did? I thought she was-is Lucy."

"She shot a Reverend?" Duke asked at the same time as Sam was speaking.

"She is Lucy, but she's also not. I mean," Nathan sighed, "it's hard to explain. Audrey thinks that she's also Lucy but she doesn't remember it, but then we know she's not really Audrey Parker since the real Audrey Parker showed up a few months ago. Audrey or Lucy, or whoever she is only shows up after the Troubles do and she tries to help people who are Troubled, but for some reason the Troubles only come around every 27 years and then they just leave, and she leaves with them." He shifted his gaze from Sam to Dean as he continued, "And yes she did shoot a Reverend. She was trying to save some Windego children."

"Windegos? You mean she actually tried to save monsters?" Dean asked confused as to why a person, let alone an angel would do such a thing.

"That's what she does, she helps the Troubled." Nathan noticed Sam's grip had slackened and he pulled himself free. "Now tell me what you did to her or I'll kill you."

"Wow, she said she would lock us in jail, and you're jumping straight to murder." Dean said shaking his head with a smile, "I guess you really like her."

That was the wrong thing to say. Nathan punched the shorter man square in the jaw and he fell to the floor out cold. Nathan looked down at his hand, even though he couldn't feel it, it appeared to be broken in many places. Audrey was going to be upset with him for getting hurt again that is if Audrey ever came back.

Nathan turned to face Sam and was met with his fist. Sam heard the other man's nose crunch and watched as he took a step back, not in pain but more of surprise. Nathan charged Sam and pinned him against the wall like he was earlier.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked with as much hatred as he could.

Sam no longer doubted this man would and could kill him and Dean both, he would do anything for this woman, and by sending her away they had taken the only thing he had to live for. For the first time since he had been brought back from death, Sam was afraid for his life.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Sam saw the light leave the man's eyes, blood was pouring freely from his obviously broken nose and he didn't even seem to care. Nathan released Sam and took a step back, just as Dean plunged his knife into Nathan's shoulder blade. Nathan made no move to remove the knife as he sat in Audrey's chair and put his head in his hands. It was all too much, she couldn't be gone, he couldn't be alone. He began to cry, the tears he had not shed at his father's funeral were coming now.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they were not sure as to what had just happened, but they knew for sure they didn't want to be around this man when he realized Audrey Parker wasn't coming back. They headed towards the door only to find it blocked by two elderly men, one armed with a shot gun and the other brandishing a knife.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." One of the men began.

"We need to talk." The other one finished.

"Vince?" Dean asked obviously confused.

"Dave?" Sam asked, with a smile on his face.

The two older men entered the room and closed the door.

"Long time no see boys." Vince said.

"Wish we could have reunited under better circumstances." Dave said looking around Audrey's office noticing the blood and a very distraught Nathan.

"Would have been nice if you guys would have told us you had an angel problem." Dean said.

"We don't have an angel problem." Vince said confused as to what he was talking about.

"Not anymore you don't" Dean said with a smile.

"You don't mean…" Dave trailed off as he looked at Nathan, "you didn't"

"You mean Audrey?" Vince asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Sent her away." Sam answered.

"No you didn't," Dave answered, "the Troubles are still here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, "but I sent her away with an angelic symbol and used her own blood to do it so she should be gone for a while."

As soon as the words left his mouth the office door opened violently to show a very angry looking Audrey Parker. Dean barley had a moment to register her sudden appearance before her hand connected with his nose.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell is your problem?" Audrey screamed at him angrily. She looked at Nathan, finally taking in his appearance, and all of her anger died away. He was there and injured, his nose and hand were broken and he had a knife in his back. "Nathan." She whispered.

She got on her knees in front of him and tentatively touched his face. He looked at her with confusion before his face broke into a giant grin and he grabbed her hand with his uninjured one. "Audrey," he sighed.

She reached up behind him and pulled the knife out; she glared at Dean with obvious hatred in her eyes. She grabbed his injured hand and gently touched his nose causing him to wince in pain.

"What were you thinking?" She asked in a light whisper.

"I thought I had lost you. I thought you were gone." He closed his eyes.

"I'm right here Nathan," she said as she felt her hands grow warm, "and I'm not leaving until I fix the Troubles. Hell, I'm not leaving you." She leaned in and kissed him, she pulled back when she heard a bunch of people gasp.

"What?" She asked standing up. She turned to the group of men that were now staring at her, "Dave and Vince, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just making sure you were alright." Vince answered.

"Is there any reason why I wouldn't be?" She asked suspicious of their motives.

"No, we were just making sure." Dave said with an obviously fake smile.

"Ok," she said, "do you know who the hell these guys are?" She asked pointing towards Sam and Dean.

"Sam," Vince said gesturing towards the taller man, "and Dean Winchester."

"Well Mr. Dean Winchester," Audrey said stalking towards the man, "tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Uh…because you're an officer of the law." He suggested.

"Right now I really don't care. You tried to kill my partner!" She yelled almost standing on top of Dean.

The air was thick with anticipation, the atmosphere became heavy. It seemed that the entire world was holding its breath to see what Audrey Parker would do next. Audrey and Nathan might not have realized it, but everyone else in the room was well aware of the power that was coming off of Audrey. They didn't know what she would do next and that was one of the reasons why angels were supposed to be emotionless because when they became attached to something-to someone they lost control over their power. Audrey could accidentally obliterate the entire state of Maine if she wasn't careful.

"Audrey," Vince said as he laid a hand on her arm, "look at Nathan. He's fine, he's not going to die."

"Please just calm down and we'll talk about this." Dave said.

Audrey took a few steps back giving Dean some room. She took a few calming breaths before she spoke again.

"Alright Dean, you've got ten seconds to tell me what you and Sam are doing in Haven before I change my mind and kill you."

Dean opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, for the first time ever he was at a loss for words. He was genuinely afraid of this woman before him and he couldn't find an answer to her question, he couldn't even think straight. His ten seconds were almost up and he still hadn't even uttered a word.

"We're here because there's weird things going on in Haven, and we…uh, want to help." Sam said.

"Really? You came to Haven to help the Troubled and you attack me? I've been trying to help the troubles for a few months-"

"Years." Dean interrupted her speech.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, "but what the hell do you think you know about me. I'm fairly sure I haven't been in this town more than a few months."

"You were here like twenty seven years ago. You were-are Lucy Ripley." Dean answered.

Dean awaited her answer, but once again was met with her fist. He didn't even see her move, he just felt her curled up hand meet his face. This time he didn't pass out, but he was momentarily stunned.

Vince and Dave quickly grabbed Audrey's arms to keep her from charging and hitting Dean again. For a few frightening seconds she looked like the avenging angel she actually was. They knew that holding her back wasn't a very smart thing to do, if she was angry enough she could kill them by accident, but grabbing her seemed to bring her back to her senses. While they were busy holding her back, Sam quickly pushed his brother behind him. No matter what Sam would protect Dean, even if it was in a fight he would eventually loose.

"Audrey, are you ok?" Nathan asked, he was concerned he had never seen her so angry before. She seemed to just be glowing with anger.

"I don't think so." She answered honestly. She didn't know what was going on, Nathan was fine, she could see that for herself, his cuts were healed, but she was angry. She had a reason to be angry, but not this angry. She had never threatened to kill anyone before.

Nathan took a step towards her.

"No, stop." Desperation was clear in her voice. "Please Nathan, don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about Audrey?" He stopped walking. "No one is going to get hurt."

"I don't know how to explain this Nathan, but I can feel it. Something is about to happen, something big, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. What I really want to do is hurt Dean Winchester for hurting you." She said the last sentence with such venom that Nathan was actually frightened for Dean, even if the man did stab him, no one deserved whatever punishment Audrey had in mind. She had murder in her eyes.

Dean was suddenly and uncontrollably frightened. He had never seen an angel so angry before, hell he'd never seen anybody so angry before.

"Cas!" He yelled causing everyone, except for Audrey to jump, "Cas, get your ass down here, we have a problem that requires your assistance. In fact I think we got a rouge angel that you might be looking for. This one's got quite a temper."

"Dean." Sam said in warning nodding toward Audrey.

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but angels aren't real."

"You live in this town and you're telling me you don't believe in angles or demons?" Sam asked calmly.

His calm nature seemed to calm her a little bit, she was still angry, but it didn't look like she was going to lunge at Dean. Dave and Vince let go of Audrey and moved towards Nathan. If something was about to happen like Audrey had said they needed to keep Nathan away from it, or face Audrey's wrath later.

"No, I'm just saying I'm not one. I'm pretty sure I'd remember that." She said in her usual snarky manner.

"Is there a lot you don't remember?" Dean asked with a smile, and when her expression changed from calm back to angry he immediately regretted his words. Apparently she did have memory issues, go figure. "Cass I mean it, if you don't get down here right now I'm pretty sure Sam and I will be gone, along with the entire eastern seaboard."

A man suddenly appeared behind Sam and Dean. Nathan and Audrey jumped in surprise but it appeared that Dave, Vince, Sam, and Dean were expecting this.

"Dean, what is so important…?" The new man's sentence trailed off when he saw Audrey. She was not in a vessel, she was just there. She looked exactly like she had in Heaven the last time he saw her, except for the blood on her arm and the angry scowl on her face. "Ariel?"

"Castiel?" Audrey asked in wonder, "I-I have no idea how I know you, I have no idea how I speak Latin, I have no idea who the hell I am! I don't remember anything." She took a deep breath as she shook her head and threw her hands up in defeat, "I have to go." With that she left the stunned men and the even more confused angel in her office and went to go wander around town, hoping for answers, but not expecting any.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Castiel turned on Dean, he was angry at the human. Angry that he thought Castiel was his servant, angry that he was called in to fix any problem the brothers came across, but mostly angry that Dean didn't tell him that he had found her.

"Why did not you tell me it was her?" He asked in a calm, but firm voice.

Dean didn't know why the angel was angry, wasn't it a good thing he found her before her powers got out of control and she did something she'd regret.

"I didn't know who it was. I just knew that she was an angel, how do you know her? Can you see threw her vessel?"

"She is not in a vessel." Castiel replied his anger draining away into exhaustion.

"What do you mean she's not in a vessel? I thought in order to leave Heaven you had to take a host." Dean said.

"Ariel means 'lion of God'." Castiel said like that fact alone should explain her presence her on Earth.

"Meaning what exactly?" Sam asked.

"Her name literally means 'lion of God', but most people just know her as the angel of protection." Dave said.

"So?" Dean replied, that wasn't a very good explanation.

"It means she can be summoned for protection against evil. She does not need a vessel because she has enough power for her soul to take on a physical form." Castile said.

"I didn't know you could summon an angel." Dean said.

"Oh, it's very difficult," Vince said, "you need to be in the immediate threat of evil, and you need the angel's consent."

"It works very much like a demon summoning, except no one has to get possessed, or anything." Dave added.

"Why would you need the angel's consent?" asked Sam.

"Because the angel would not be allowed to leave until they had either defeated the evil or died trying." Castiel said.

"What if the people that summon the angel die?" Dean asked.

"It matters not; the angel would still have to defeat the evil. No matter how long it takes."

"Twenty seven years." Nathan whispered finally understanding somewhat what they were talking about. When he was answered only blank stares he continued voicing his thought, "Audrey, or whoever she is appears when the Troubles do. About every twenty seven years, I don't know where she goes when they leave, but they always come back, and she's never too far behind."

"That's right, Nathan." Dave said excitedly.

"How did we not see it before?" Vince asked.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Like he said every twenty seven years a woman appears. She looks exactly the same every time, maybe a different hair color and style, but it's always the same woman. We knew she was an angel, but we didn't know she was summoned."

"We just thought she was the town's guardian or something. We didn't know she was actually an archangel."

"You guys knew this entire time?" Nathan asked standing up, "You knew all about her past, and you didn't even tell her. This whole time she thought she was losing her mind, she thought she was Lucy, and then the real Audrey Parker showed up and she began to question herself even more. I can't believe you hid this from her, even after she practically begged you for answers after she killed the Rev."

"Come on Nathan be reasonable." Vince said.

"How would you react if someone told you that you aren't even a real person, the memories you have aren't real, oh and by the way you're not even human. You're an angel and you're stuck in a loop, like the Troubles until you can find a way to stop them completely. And if you finally figure out how to stop them we don't know what will happen to you, and if you don't stop them we don't know what will happen either, but we're pretty sure we'll see you again in twenty seven years." Dave said in a rush.

Nathan stood, he was going to leave and find Audrey. He didn't know yet rather or not he was going to tell her the truth, but he felt that this was a conversation she deserved to hear and he didn't want to take part in it without her.

He was almost to the door when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and saw that it was the man who had appeared out of thin air, the angel- Castiel.

Castiel's eyes showed surprise, at what Nathan wasn't sure, but he was shocked by something.

"You have been touched by an angel." He said simply. When Nathan's eyes showed nothing but confusion, he continued, "Someone has used angelic powers on you."

"Audrey healed him a few minutes ago." Dave supplied.

"It goes beyond that." Castiel said, "She loves you. You can feel her."

"Of course he can feel her. I'm pretty sure he's felt a lot of her, if her reaction to him being hurt is any indication." Dean snapped.

"Yes, I can feel her. Only her." Nathan whispered.

"Then perhaps this time she will have something to come back to." Castiel turned his attention to the Teagues brothers. "When is the first time she appeared?"

"Well according to legend it was sometime in the late fifteen hundreds or the early sixteen hundreds." Dave said.

"Back when the first settlers started to come from Europe." Vince elaborated.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but then looked up at the celling, "I have to go attend to something else. Dean and Sam you two look into what happened in the area back in the fifteen hundreds. Look for information pertaining to a demon summoning, or a cross roads deal. I don't care how small it is look into it, it could be the reason the town is cursed right now. You two," He said looking at the Teagues brothers, "you know most about the town so find out who the cursed people are so she'll have something to do. She's stored up too much power and if it is not released it could have dire consequences. I feel that she doubts herself right now, so you Nathan will have to act like nothing has changed. Treat her like you always do and make sure she has a reason to come back."

"Come back from what?" Nathan asked his concern was clearly evident.

"You will see." Castiel answered as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

She was walking down the street trying to calm down, but the calm seemed to be eluding her. The second she thought she had figured something out about herself it just turned out to be another lie, this time she thought she knew she was a copy of someone. She wasn't a real person; she was just an empty shell that someone had put memories in. She had no life before she came to Haven, so she latched on to that life and held on with all she had. Which is why when she saw Nathan had been hurt trying to help her she lost it, she couldn't lose him. He was the only thing she really had, besides a few friends and acquaintances.

Nathan was her rock; he was the one solid thing she had to hold onto. No matter what she found out about herself Nathan would help her understand it. She had no idea how she could deal with this new revelation that she was an angel.

It was almost laughable, except for the fact that she was in Haven and that alone left her mind open to accept the impossible as possible. It made since in away, why she never aged, why she wasn't affected by the Troubles. But it also led to more questions like what did she do every twenty seven years, where did she go in between and why did she always come back and as a new person. Wouldn't it be easier to end the Troubles if she had her memories? It was almost as if someone wanted to keep her in the dark, keep her in a cycle, stuck away in this tiny seaside town. Except now she had a reason to stay, Nathan was her reason.

She was walking to nowhere in particular. She was walking to walk, she was walking to think, to clear her head. But every time she tried to find an answer to one of her questions two more would pop up, and eventually her somewhat calm attitude had turned into another one of frustration and anger.

She noticed the tension in the air, it was like a storm brewing, a dangerous storm that would cause some serious damage, and she knew she was the cause of it, and yet at the same time she didn't care. Her horrible attitude seemed to make people want to avoid her, and so as she walked down Main Street it was all but deserted.

She sat on a park bench content just to think and wait for her bad mood to pass. It only surprised her a little when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to face the person who could weather Hurricane Audrey and couldn't help the smile that played on her lips.

"Well hello Michael." Audrey shook her head at that, "sorry, your name is Michael right?"

"That it is." He smiled back at her, although it looked a bit forced. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, "She chuckled and shook her head, "you wouldn't believe the things that I know, but don't remember learning."

"Really?" he asked genuinely interested, "try me."

She gave him her best cop stare. He was a suspicious person, Audrey thought, he knows more than he lets on, he probably knows more about me than I do myself.

"I saw Castiel today." She says noticing the man tense at the name. "I have no idea how I knew it was him, or why I just told you. I guess you guys know each other."

"And why would you say that?" He asked confused.

"You learn a lot about people when you watch their body language. Subconscious movement will always give you away Michael. Maybe next time you should work on not looking so angry when someone mentions his name." She stood, "I guess I should get going. Nice meeting you, or have we already met? I can't remember meeting you and yet I know your name."

He stood and grabbed her face holding it gently in his hands. She found herself looking into his eyes, for some reason she did not pull away, she felt like they had done this before.

"Do you know?" He asked in a whisper.

"That I'm an angel?" She asked with a smile.

"There is more to it than that, do you remember the beginning?"

"No." She answered quickly in a huff.

"And yet you believe you are of Heaven?"

"This is Haven stranger things have happened." She answered smiling again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Hey Audrey," Duke yelled from his Land Rover, "Nathan's going to get jealous if he sees you kissing strangers on the street. Come on, hop in I'll give you a ride to The Gull."

She patted Michael on the cheek.

"I'll find out the truth eventually."

"I know." He said sadly.

"Hey, tell Gabriel I said 'hi'," She said as she turned to leave, "he was always fun."

He nodded at her.

"Cheer up Michael," She yelled as she walked to Duke's car, "I have a feeling we'll meet again, very soon."

"I know." He called after her, "that's what I'm afraid of." He said as the car she got in sped off.

He didn't know how she knew, or what she really knew, but if she ever figured out the truth he'd be in a lot of trouble and so would a bunch of other people. It was one thing to banish and angel; it was another thing entirely to trick them into getting summoned and then erasing their memory every twenty seven years. Oh yes, when she figured out the truth she'd be quite pissed and he didn't want to be around when that happened. He would have to work quickly, and gain her trust again. He only felt slightly guilty at tricking her into helping him again, but this time it was a matter of life or death, and the fate of the world, and Heaven itself was at stake. Surly she would forgive him this time…if she ever figured out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the super long first chapter, I went back and divided it into four parts, I'm still trying to figure out how to work fanfiction. I would also like to appologize for any spelling or gramatical mistakes, some of them just slip thorugh the cracks.**

**I OWN NOTHING, except the story. All characters belong to their respective networks (CW- Supernatural & SYFY- Haven)**

CHAPTER 5

The room was quiet after Castiel left, no body moved, everyone was shocked into silence. Nathan was the first to recover as he started to walk towards the door again, this time he was going to find Audrey no matter what.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to find Audrey, she shouldn't be alone right now."

"And what are you going to do when you find her? Tell her the truth, tell her what Cas said?"

"Actually I was thinking cupcakes," Nathan said with a smile, "She always binges on cupcakes when she's faced with life altering information."

"So you aren't going to tell her?" Sam asked.

"Not today. Your friend said to keep going like everything was normal, so I will. Before Audrey called I was talking to the new Reverend and he thinks he knows a Troubled person who needs help. He seems to be more understanding than the Rev was. Anyway, I figure I'll grab some cupcakes and Audrey and I can check that out while you guys to do whatever Castiel told you to." As soon as he finished Nathan walked out of the office leaving the other men alone to do their research.

"So…where does a person find information pertaining to ancient summoning ceremonies in this town?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Well, normally I'd say the offices of _The_ _Haven Herald_, but our records aren't that extensive." Dave answered.

"The library archives are our best bet," Vince said, "but if you can't find anything come by _The Herald_ and we'll see what we can find together."

"Thanks guys." Sam said.

"If you need anything will be at the Herald looking through our records for any indications of Troubled people." Vince said.

"And if I were you, I'd stay away from Audrey right now. She tends not to think when she's angry, and you've made her furious." Dave said giving Dean a pointed look.

"And if I don't stay away, will she kill me like she did the Rev?" He asked with a sinister smile.

"She didn't kill the Rev in anger." Vince said.

"He was threatening some Troubled children." Dave added.

"The windegos." Sam said quietly.

"You mean to tell me that an angel killed a man of God in order to protect some monsters?" Dean asked. The idea itself was preposterous.

"It's not like you think," Dave said, "They were just some Troubled kids in the woods that needed help."

"Audrey went to help them while the Rev went to kill them," Vince continued, "Audrey was just protecting them."

"What else would you do a monster, besides kill them?" Dean asked. He was sure that he and this Rev person would have seen eye to eye.

"No, the Rev wanted to kill them because they were Troubled, not because they were monsters."

"He probably would have tried to kill Nathan and Audrey as well if he thought he could get away with it."

"Why would he try to kill an angel?" Sam asked, confused.

"Oh, he didn't know she was-is one," Dave answered, "he just thought she was Troubled like Nathan."

"What do you mean by Troubled?"

"This town is cursed. We call them the Troubles, every twenty seven years or so, some of the people of Haven become afflicted with supernatural abilities." Vince answered.

"Audrey showed up a few months ago. Only a few people knew she was- or use to be Lucy Ripley. She helped the Troubled like she always did-does every twenty seven years. The Rev knew something was off about her, he knew she was Lucy. So he just figured she had an affliction of some sort."

"Give me an example of a Trouble." Dean challenged.

"Controlling the weather." Dave answered.

"Shape shifting." Vince continued.

"Making your dreams become real."

"Invisibility."

"Creating force fields."

"What does Nathan do?" Sam asked interrupting the two men's ramblings. "You said the rev thought she was Troubled like Nathan."

"Yeah, what's lover boy's problem?" Dean asked with a sneer, he was still upset about getting knocked out.

"He can't feel." Dave answered sadly.

"Good for him, no wonder he didn't feel me stab him in the back." Dean replied sarcastically.

"When you say he can't feel," Sam began hesitantly, "do you mean he can't feel anything?"

"That's right," Vince answered with a nod, "every twenty seven years Nathan loses the ability to feel anything physical, until the Troubles leave."

"Except for Audrey," Dave said with a smile, "He can feel her, and only her."

"Oh." Was all Dean could think to say. Not being able to feel pain would have been cool, but not feeling anything-that would suck. The room fell into an awkward silence until Sam decided it was time to go. The Winchester brothers bid the Teagues brothers farewell as the each split up to do their own research for Cas. It was going to be a very long day.

Dean and Sam were on their way to the town's library when the saw her again. She wasn't very hard to spot, the street was deserted. The brothers knew it was because she was using her angelic powers to keep people away. Dean leaned down in his seat trying to avoid her gaze, he was about to keep on driving when he saw a man sit on the bench beside her.

Dean swatted Sam's arm getting the younger man's attention.

"Who do you think she's talking to?"

"I don't know, I don't live here." Sam answered irritably, "why does it matter?"

"Look around," Dean said gesturing towards the empty street, "everyone's avoiding her, hell I feel like we shouldn't even be here, and this guy just calmly walks up and sits next to her? I'm not buying it, something's off."

"Maybe she knows him," Sam suggested, "she's smiling at him and they're talking."

"And now she looks confused," Dean said noticing Audrey's sudden change in facial expressions, "something is defiantly off about this guy."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he saw her abruptly stand to leave, only to see the Mystery guy grab her face.

"Shit!" Dean whispered as he started to open his door to get out.

"Hey Audrey," Dean quickly shut his door and settled into his seat, "Nathan's going to get jealous if he sees you kissing strangers on the street. Come on, hop in I'll give you a ride to The Gull." A lean dark haired man yelled from his Land Rover.

Dean watched as Audrey said a few words to the Mystery guy and then she headed towards the dark haired man's car.

"Cheer up Michael, I have a feeling we'll meet again very soon." She yelled over her shoulder.

"I know." The man- Michael yelled back sounding sad.

As the car Audrey was in sped up Main Street Dean turned to his brother.

"What do you think of this Michael guy?" He asked.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe he's Troubled and looking for help."

"He's not a local, the man Audrey left with called him a stranger. And I thought only the townspeople were cursed.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking, but it can't be him."

"Why not?"

"He's in The Pit." Sam answered confidently.

"And you were at one time too."

"So, you think the archangel Michael escaped The Pit just so he could take a vessel and come to Main in order to have a chat with Audrey?"

"That is not a vessel," Castiel said appearing in the Impala's back seat, "and he would do anything in order to speak to Ariel."

"Why?" Dean asked curious as to why this Audrey person was so important.

"She is his sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

CHAPTER 6

"What do you mean his sister?" Dean all but shouted as he pulled the Impala into the library parking lot. "I though he only had one sibling, and last I checked they were both supposed to be in The Pit."

"Dean, you should not make assumptions. You assumed Michael was in The Pit and yet he is actually right here." Castiel said impatiently.

"Are you saying that they're both out?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Castiel sighed, "They both showed up in Haven a few minute ago."

"Wait, they're both here?" Dean shouted in alarm.

"So it would appear."

"Do you think this has something to do with Audrey," at Castiel's glare Sam realized his mistake, "I mean Ariel, do you think it has anything to do with her?"

"Perhaps." Castiel answered glancing toward the bench Michael was sitting on.

"Maybe we should just ask him." Sam said nodding towards the sitting man, but as soon as the words left his lips the angel stared at the Impala and disappeared.

"Or not." Dean said with a chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter, Dean." Castiel said sternly, "with Michael here Lucifer will not be far behind."

"Why would he be following Michael around?"

"He would not be following him. They have both been searching for Ariel for centuries, if not longer."

"Why?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"Because she is their sister and she would do anything to protect her brothers. She would die if it would somehow provide her brothers with some form of protection. When Lucifer fell she soon followed in an attempt to protect him from himself. He did everything in his power to kill her, he set all the powers of Hell after her and eventually he caught her. She surrendered without a fight and when she was before her brother, kneeling before him as he held a sword to her throat she knew she had succeeded."

"How do you win a fight when you're defenseless and at the mercy of the enemy?" Dean asked skeptically as he interrupted Castiel's story, "No offense Cas, but your story is starting to sound just like that, a story. A tall tale you tell little baby angels in order to get them to sleep."

"There are no baby angels, Dean." Castiel said confused by Dean's remarks, "we are created, not born."

"We know," Sam said giving Dean a look that clearly said 'shut up', "please continue Cas."

"As I was saying," Cas started, glaring at Dean, "her goal was not to win a fight against her brother, but to save him from himself."

"And how did she do that?" Dean asked, irritated by Cas's long and apparently pointless story.

"She died." He answered calmly.

"What do you mean she died?" Sam asked. "We just saw her earlier, you even said it was her."

"I said she was the angle of protection, her brother needed protection, she protected him the only way she knew how and let him slit her throat. Her selfless act brought him back to his senses, he was horrified by what he did, so distraught that he was going to kill himself. The fact that he need to be protected again brought her back and she took his weapon away. She told him she would never die, so long as someone needed to be protected her soul would never rest peacefully. She made Lucifer promise that he would look out for Michael because she would not be able to protect them much longer, and that was the last time she was seen." Castiel finished.

"And so she's been missing for centuries, and her brothers didn't listen to her last request?" Dean asked.

"No, they listened to her. They have been protecting each other ever since."

"Cas," Sam said, "that doesn't make any sense. They've been trying to kill each other."

"No, they are bound together. You cannot capture or kill or even hurt one of the brothers without doing the same to the other."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Before she left Ariel made her brothers promise to take care of each other. They promised to protect each other in such a strong way, they became bound. That is why in order to put Lucifer in The Cage, Michael also had to be put in there."

"So how come Ariel didn't show up when we captured them?" Sam asked, "I thought you said she would protect her brothers no matter the cost."

"I am sure you and I would be dead right now if she felt that her brothers were in serious danger." Castiel said calmly.

"Oh…then what's Michael doing looking for her?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask him." Castiel replied as the angel in question joined him in the backseat.

"Castiel, why did you not tell me my sister was here?" Michael asked seething with rage.

"I only found out a few minutes ago." Castiel answered calmly defending himself.

"Do you know why she has no memories of me?"

"I do not know." Castiel answered sadly.

"What is she even doing here?" Michael asked changing the subject.

"We don't know," Dean answered, "but we're going to the library to do some research."

"We think she was summoned," Sam supplied.

"That would explain a lot. Ariel would do anything to protect a person, even if it was self-sacrificing and borderline insane."

"Apparently she would also kill a Reverend in order to protect some cursed kids." Dean said, still unable to wrap his mind around that fact.

"That sounds like her," Michael said with a smile as he disappeared from the Impala only to reappear outside the car an instant later, "come along. I will aid you in your research."

He turned and walked toward the library, he did not need to turn around to know that the brothers and their pet angel were following him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or Haven**

CHAPTER 7

The Teagues brothers left the Police station a few minutes after the Winchesters. They stayed behind in order to explain the blood and obviously wrecked state of Audrey's office. After some made up story about the Troubles and Audrey's attempt to help a person afflicted they left. On the way to _The Herald_ they noticed the tension on Main Street; it was obviously caused by Audrey's feelings, so the brothers took a hint and left her alone. The noticed the Impala was stopped off to the side of where Audrey was sitting, no doubt the Winchester boys were watching the newly discovered angel. The Teagues brothers were mildly interested in the man who sat next to her and talked, but decided they would get the details later, and there was no need to interfere, not with the hunters there and after Audrey left with Duke, Dave and Vince both exhaled a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

They didn't know what to expect, but an angry Audrey usually led to some snarky comments and well placed punches and kicks, however they had no idea what an angry Ariel would lead to, and they had no desire to find out. Their plan was simple, go through_ The Herald'_s archives and look for people involved in suspected paranormal activity, and then take that list to Audrey so she'd have something to do. Perhaps if she could help protect people she'd eventually be able to accept the fact she was an angel and maybe get her memories back.

It was the memory issue that caused Dave the most grief, while Vince was more concerned about keeping Audrey safe, Dave was more interested in why her memories were missing in the first place. There were so many questions that surrounded Audrey, or rather Ariel, and the brothers had no idea who to ask for answers.

When they reached _The Herald_, Dave went to look at the computer archives while Vince went to the paper ones. Information pertaining to the Troubles before 2010 was stored on paper, however, any information on the Troubles since after Audrey's arrival was readily available on _The Herald's_ web page.

"I remember the Troubles being easier to deal with last time." Vince complained as he scanned some old hand written notes, "I mean I don't remember having to do things like this with Lucy."

"That's because those with an affliction weren't as secretive," Dave answered, "this time people had to watch out for the Rev, and now that Audrey's kill him, they have to watch out for retaliation."

"But she can help them."

"And they know it, but the fact still remains it's dangerous to be a Troubled person in Haven, plus when she was Lucy, we had John to help us."

"John Winchester was almost as clueless as his boys." Vince said sounding angry.

"What are you talking about? The boys aren't clueless, they found out what she was. They even have an angel on their side."

"They're clueless for trusting us. I remember back when hunters were suspicious of each other. They didn't even ask how we knew about Audrey."

"And what would you have told them?" Dave asked shifting his attention from the computer to his brother, "would you have told them that we haven't hunted anything since the sixties? Would you have told them that we've been trying to help Audrey since before they were born? Would you tell them that their father was close to figuring out everything, but he left under mysterious circumstances?" Would you have-"

"Alright, I get it." Vince said interrupting his brother, "I get it, at the time it wouldn't have been wise to talk about how we know Audrey, or to even mention that we knew their father."

"Or that we're hunters for that matter." Dave said, going back to the computer, "they probably think we're just small town reporters who know about the supernatural because we live in Haven."

"At least their angel- Castiel, trusts us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Castiel is the real reason they didn't ask us questions." Vince said, "When an angel tells you to do something, you do it."

"We don't do what Audrey asks." Dave pointed out.

"That's because she doesn't know how powerful she really is. We help her as much as we can, without revealing too much."

"Why don't we just tell her the truth, it might help her figure out how to stop the Troubles." Dave suggested.

"Because, we don't know why her memory is erased, or where she goes during the missing twenty seven years, or why she appears when the troubles do, or why she disappears when they do…there are just too many questions. Now that we know who she really is we definitely need to ease her into this."

"Well your plan just got shot to hell." When Vince gave him a blank look, Dave continued, "today she just figured out she's an angel, I'm sure she's going to have a lot of questions."

"And she always comes to us for answers." Vince said slowly.

"Where are we going to go to get them?" Dave asked rhetorically as he typed away on the computer. "I got someone." He said a few moments later.

"Who?" Vince asked as he came to stand behind his brother.

"Jeffery Davis."

"What does he do?"

"Apparantly he can make a person live their worst fear, just by touching them." Dave said as he read the information about the Troubled man.

"Like that Jackie girl a few weeks back? Remember she could make people see their worst fears when they looked at her."

"No, this guy's different," Dave said as he continued to read, "he can make a person live their fear for hours, kind of like a nightmare, and he can only affect one person at a time."

"Well, now what?" Vince asked.

"I'll go give this to Audrey," Dave said as the information printed out, "and you stay here and see what else you can find."

"Alright, see you in a few hours." Vince suggested.

"Sure." Dave said as he left the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay, I had some technical issues. Again, I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes.

**I don't own Haven or Supernatural**

CHAPTER 8

If Duke noticed something was wrong with Audrey he hid it well. Although he could normally read her emotions easily, today her body language was obvious. The message was quite clear she was having a bad day and anyone who dared to ask about it was sure to get punched in the face, if not worse.

It was the potential threat of violence, plus his friend's obvious emotional turmoil that made Duke continue to pour her drinks, even after she had 12 shots. It was only 10 AM and Audrey Parker was trying her hardest to get drunk, she even had a pyramid made out of shot glasses to prove it.

"What's wrong with the world when a woman can't drink her problems away?" Audrey asked as she went to work on a new pyramid, "I mean I've been drunk before, I remember being drunk before."

Duke was only half paying attention to what she was saying, he was more concerned with his ever diminishing supplies of liquor.

"But I guess I've never been drunk before, but let me tell you Duke the real Audrey Parker has been drunk a bunch of times."

That sentence got Duke's attention; he had never heard her say 'the real Audrey Parker' as if the woman in front of him wasn't even a real person. It was one thing to know that you had someone else's memories, but it was another thing entirely to think you weren't even a real person, and for Audrey to actually tell someone her feelings was unheard of. It just went to show how much was on her mind.

"Audrey…" He couldn't think of anything to say, he had no idea how to comfort a person when they were having a literal identity crisis.

She sighed, "I just need a distraction, Duke. I don't want to think about any of these life altering revelations anymore."

"We could play twenty questions," He suggested with a smile. It quickly faded when he was met with her ice cold glare, "or not."

"Or you could come with me Parker," Nathan said as he opened the door with a box of cupcakes, "we've got a meeting with the new Reverend about some Troubled people."

"Thank God!" Audrey exclaimed, "I'll see you later Duke," she said as she grabbed her jacket and quickly followed Nathan out the door.

When they were situated in the Bronco Nathan gave her the box of cupcakes.

"Why a whole dozen?" Audrey asked as she opened the box.

"Told them you were having a bad day."

"Understatement of the year," she said with a smile as she took a bite. "Here," she said taking one out and passing it to Nathan.

"Thanks," He said taking the cupcake.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, each enjoying the other's company and the sugary distraction the miniature cakes provided.

The church was just as Audrey remembered it, a small white building with a giant steeple. She thought it would be different now that the Rev was gone, and maybe it was on the inside. Maybe she had changed the soul of the church, maybe now they could work together to find peace.

Nathan turned off the car and looked at her, "you ready?" he asked.

"I'm looking forward to the distraction, I know that sounds bad, but there's just too much to think about, and Audrey Parker's forms of distraction just aren't cutting it anymore."

"Parker, you're still the same person as before. What happened this morning doesn't change that," he said softly.

"I know that, it's who I was before this morning that makes me think, and apparently I've been a lot of people before I was Audrey Parker, so I have tons to think about."

"Are you going to be alright?" Nathan asked genuinely concerned.

"Sure," she said with too much fake enthusiasm and a fake smile to match. When Nathan gave her a pointed look, she sighed. "I'll be fine," she said in a serious tone as she grabbed his hand, "I promise."

"Okay. You ready?" He asked again.

"As I'll ever be," she replied, to which Nathan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and they exited the Bronco.

The man standing in front of the church found the people in the truck to be interesting. It seemed as though the woman needed to be reassured about something and the man was just offering her some sort of comfort and support. He wondered what had caused the woman to need reassurances in the first place. He knew that the woman had killed the Reverend before him and now it seemed that she, along with the Police Chief, had come to orchestrate some sort of truce between the church and the cursed. He could care less about such trivial matters; he had more important things on his mind.

He watched closely as the two approached the church. He saw many emotions cross the woman's face as she drew closer; confusion, suspicion, and finally recognition. The last of which caused her to stop mid step and stare at him in awe.

The man who was walking with the woman noticed his partner's abrupt stop. "Come on Parker, we don't have all day," he said as he turned to face her. Her startled expression caused him to turn and face the man standing in front of the church.

The mystery man's face lit up in a bright smile as he descended the stairs and engulfed Audrey in a huge hug.

"Ariel, it's been a while," he said stepping back to get a better look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked as he drew his gun.

"I'm her brother," the man replied calmly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Nathan said as he cocked his gun, "who are you?"

"Lucifer?" Audrey asked, her face one of confusion as she brought her hands to the man's face.

"Ariel, what happened to you?" He asked cradling her face in his hands like Michael had done before.

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"The one in the same," the man replied still holding on to Audrey, "now I'd like to speak to my sister alone, if you don't mind."

"I mind," Nathan said trying to make it sound like a threat.

"Too bad," Lucifer said as he grabbed Audrey in a tight embrace, the two archangels disappeared as Nathan fired his gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Haven or Supernatural **

Chapter 9

They hadn't been in the library for 5 minutes and already the angels were pissing Dean off. Michael was mad at Cas and for some reason, in return Cas was mad at Dean. Even Sam was beginning to be annoyed by Michael's silent, but constant hovering. There wasn't anything Sam could do to make the computer go any faster. There was no magic word to type in the library's catalog search box that would give them the answers they needed. There was a method, and the angels were blatantly ignoring that method.

The awkwardness of it all finally got so bad that Sam eventually decided to send Dean and Castiel to go and search for books written in the earlier 1500s. When Castiel left some of Michael's anger left as well. Instead of standing behind Sam, the angel pulled up a chair and stared at him.

"Look," Sam said turning toward the angel, "I know you haven't seen her in centuries, but why are you in such a rush now? It's not like she's going to disappear again anytime soon."

"How do you know that?" Michael said in a huff.

"How do I know what?" Sam asked confused by the angel's reaction.

"How do you know she won't disappear? How do you know she isn't already gone? She arrives shortly after the Troubles, and follows them when they leave. How do you know the Troubles are not yet gone? How do you know she has not left once again?" Michael's tirade ended with him putting his head in his hands, his voice sounding defeated.

"I don't," Sam answered honestly as he turned back to the computer, "but rushing us isn't going to help. If we hurry through this we could skip over a way of ending the cycle and freeing your sister, or we could even make the situation worse. You just have to patient. We'll figure this out."

"I have no time to be patient, not with Lucifer on the loose."

"Let's not get a head of ourselves, we should do the research first, then we'll worry about him."

"Fine." Michael said sounding like a sore loser, "but if I think for one second she's in danger or about to disappear, I'm changing our plan."

"Fine by me," Sam said to shut the angel up, he wasn't really listening anymore because he had found something.

He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Did you find something?" Dean answered on the first ring.

"I think so it's in the third section, shelf E, book number E.0159. It's called "Of Early Settlement Culture."

"What makes you think that's it?" Dean asked skeptical of any book with a title like that. It sounded like something a college kid would need for class, not something a hunter would use as a resource on a hunt.

"Because the summary says it that this book 'not only details early settlement life and culture, but through journal entries this book provides excellent documentation into early settler's superstitions and religious beliefs and customs. Including, but not limited to religious ceremonies, offerings, summonings, prayers, wards of protection, and general church practices.' It basically has everything we need to know so will you just get the damn book please?"

"Already got it," Dean said as he appeared behind Sam, Castiel in tow. "You talk too much Sammy," Dean said as he put his phone in his pocket.

Sam glared as his brother as he did the same. He took the book from Dean and skimmed through the table of contents until he found the section on summonings. He then flipped to the page as directed, read a quick summary (that was surprisingly accurate), but when he turned the page his mind went blank and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Will you hurry up and tell us what happened already? I'm getting hungry and my face is starting to hurt. In case you forgot I didn't exactly have a warm welcome this morning," Dean snapped.

"I-I can't," Sam said as he stared at the page.

"What do you mean you can't? You've got the damn book right in front of you. Don't tell me you forgot how to read?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No…but I don't read French," Sam said turning the book so his brother could see.

"Allow me," Castiel said as he took the book from Sam.

"You read French?" Dean asked.

"Angels understand all languages," Michael answered. "Please," he said nodding to the book.

"Right," Cas said as he cleared his throat, "this entry was written August 21st of 1538. It goes on to talk about the hardships faced by the settlers, disease, a horrible harvest that ravished the region, along with native attacks. The settlers feared they would not survive the coming winter, so they approached the author of the journal and they begged him for help. The author writes,

'_And with the blessing of the town I called to the Earth our salvation, it cost me the very soul in my chest, but for the good of the people I made the sacrifice. However, our savior proved to be a wolf in sheep's clothing, it was a beast, for there are no words to describe the horrors it bestowed upon the town. Those who were present at the summoning are now cursed, I myself being the worst offender have received the worst punishment. Being the only Frenchman in this English settlement, the town blamed me for their misfortune, and under threat of pain of death they set upon me to redeem the town into the glory of God, of which we abandoned.'_" Castile finished reading and was met with silence, everyone was trying to decipher the author's cryptic message.

"What's it mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it's saying that the author guy accidentally summoned a demon in order to help the people of the town, but the demon only made things worse and the people that were at the summoning became cursed." Sam suggested.

"I believe we have just found the origins of the town's Troubles." Michael said stoically, "Please continue reading Castiel, Ariel be mentioned soon."

"Of course," Cas said and he continued to read, "this entry is from August 27th,"

'_Tonight I tried once again to summon someone to save our town, to protect us from the beast I had inadvertently set loose upon us. At first it appeared that no one was to heed my call, for the forest in which I performed the ceremony was quiet. It was when I turned to leave that I was met with a woman. She looked too frail to be in the forest alone at this time of night, however when the spoke the Earth shook with a power of which I cannot attempt to describe. _

'_Fear not Mister Crocker, for I am an angel of the Lord and I am here to help, you who have summoned me.' _

_I dare say I laughed in her face, 'The Lord has sent but a lonely girl to assist me, please my lady do not trifle with my patience any longer.'_

_Her face turned from emotionless to anger in the blink of an eye. 'Do not make ill at me Mister Crocker, for far better beings than you have done so and have been rewarded with death.' She replied as lightning arched across her back in the pattern of wings. 'I have come to offer my assistance in protecting the town, however if you no longer require it I can kill you now for releasing the evil in question and be on my merry way.' She said with a twisted smile as she took a step towards me._

_In that moment a peculiar thing happened, a mall sword like blade appeared before my feet. The angel's eyes widened in surprise as I bent down the retrieve the blade. She said something that sounded like profane word in a language I have yet to understand as she glared at me._

'_What is it that you want?' She asked angrily._

'_I want you to protect the town from the evil I have released.' _

_She laughed bitterly, 'As you command,' she said harshly as she glanced at the sword and picked up her skirts as to walk away._

'_Angel, what is your name?' I asked before she could leave._

_She turned to me with anger in her eyes, "Ariel," she said, "but you may call me Abigail." And with that she disappeared into the night._

When Castiel looked up from the book he saw Michael pacing around the library, "So that is it." He mumbled, "The demon that was released is what caused the curse to begin with which in turn explains why she was summoned in the first place, but not why she is still bound to this place. She should have killed the man and been done with it," he said bitterly.

"Maybe she couldn't," Dean suggested, "kill him I mean."

"And pray tell what would stop an angel from killing a little annoying human?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe she liked the guy. I doubt Audrey is going to kill Nathan anytime soon."

"That is because she does not know that she is an angel." Michael snapped.

"Guys, not helping," Sam said as he furiously typed on the computer, "look the name Crocker was mentioned in the journal and there's only one Crocker in this town."

"Duke Crocker," Dean said as he leaned over his brother to see the screen, "says here he owns a bar called The Gull. Isn't that where that guy said he was taking Audrey?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Yep, maybe he knows something, "Sam said standing up, "we should talk to him." He finished and headed towards the doors, Cas and Michael not far behind.

"Good 'cause I could use a drink," Dean said as he hurried after them.

**The journal entries were the most fun to write. I hope you enjoyed them, they will continue to provide more back story as the story continues. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the super long delay, a bunch of stuff happened at once and this story got left (far) behind. If there's anyone still reading this, I hope to update more regularly now and hope to finish the story and have it posted within the next two months. I don't own Haven or Supernatural. **

One moment Audrey was standing in front of the church with Nathan and the next she was inside. Somewhere a gunshot could be heard, but it was muffled along with the cuss words that followed.

"Where are we?" Audrey asked as she went into cop mode. She crossed her arms and looked at her brother expectantly.

"Inside the church. We haven't much time before your boy toy figures it out."

"Don't talk about Nathan like that!" She snapped and the light above them exploded. Audrey looked at it in confusion and uttered a quiet 'oops'.

"Fret not dear sister, I like your fiery attitude. I always have admired the fact that you care so much. But heed with caution for with love comes anger and hatred." Lucifer said.

"I think I've got a handle on my emptions. Apparently I've been pretending to be a human for a while now." Audrey replied.

"Yes, but have you ever been in love before, dear sister? For I fear that you are now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly. "Why are you so afraid of love?" She asked confused.

"Because love causes people to do stupid things," he answered darkly, "specifically you." He gave her a pointed look, "when I feel you weren't far behind, and what did your love for me get you but a painful death at my very blade?"

"Do you know what happened?" She quietly asked.

"I know no details, but I'm sure you were summoned and your compassion is why you are still stuck here. It appears that every twenty seven years you are re-summoned. I do not yet know where you go in the years between or why you never remember anything upon your return." He said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure this out." Audrey said trying to sound more optimistic than she actually felt.

"You don't mean that." Her brother responded.

"You always did know me best…I think." She said with a small smile. "Why all the cloak and dagger stuff to talk to me?"

"I do not know whom, but someone you trust has betrayed you. I believe that is why you're trapped in this never ending cycle."

"And how do I know it was not you who betrayed me?" Audrey asked giving Lucifer a pointed look.

"There's my sister," he said with a smile, "always looking at all of the possibilities." His tone turned serious once more, "but I have no motive to send you away, I am in need of your help."

"You need my help for what?" She asked curious.

"I seek your forgiveness," he replied with tears in his eyes.

"You already have it." Audrey said.

"No, I want your forgiveness when you fully remember. And I need your help so that I may find redemption." He said the last part with such conviction Audrey was surprised he was not yet redeemed.

"Of course I'll help you," she said smiling.

Her brother smiled and hugged her once ore as the door to the church creaked open.

"Remember, trust no one." Lucifer said as he released her from his embrace.

"Audrey?" Nathan called out as he opened the door to the office.

"Remember dear sister, try and keep your heart for it is your fatal flaw." Lucifer said as he disappeared leaving a confused Audrey looking to where her brother once stood.

Nathan entered the room with his gun drawn, ready to face the devil for Audrey's sake. He quickly assisted the situation and took in her confused expression…she seemed to have that look a lot lately.

"Parker are you okay?" he asked holstering his gun.

She answered him with a nod, she was still distracted and trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Well, what did he want to talk about?"

"I think he was trying to give me some brotherly advise," Audrey answered as her phone started to ring.

After Dave had left the Harold with some information on a Troubled person for Audrey to help, Vince continued to look through the archives so he could create a listed of the Troubled. Never before had anyone tried to compile such a list, not only did doing so infringe upon the private lives of Haven's citizens, but it also put those who were identified as Troubled in danger should the list fall into the wrong hands. All Vince could really do was go through the archives and look for events that transpired when the Troubles were in town. It was during those times that the town experienced numerous gas line problems as well as rare weather events, but seeing how Vince wrote these lies to cover up what really happened, it was not hard for him to get a list of Troubled and suspected Troubled. When he examined his findings he saw that most of the Troubled came from a family that had at least one ancestor that was afflicted. However, Vince was shocked to note that all the Troubled could trace their ancestry back to at least one of twenty people that helped settle the town back in the 1500s. he called Dave to report his findings.

"Where are you?" He asked when his brother answered his phone.

"I'm heading over to the church to give Audrey the information about Jeffery Davis." Dave replied.

"It'll have to wait," Vince said looking back to his notes, "we need to talk to the angels."

"Why?" Dave asked confused as to what was so important it couldn't wait ten minutes.

"I found a connection between the Troubled and the original settlers."

"Alright, I'll find out where they are and come get you." Dave said as he realized the importance of Vince's discovery.

"What about Audrey?" Vince asked concerned about the lack of busy work for her to do.

"I'll call her," Dave said, "just be ready to go when I get there."

Vince hung up the phone, gathered his notes, and went to wait by the door. As an afterthought he put the 'closed' sign on the door, it didn't matter much, Audrey was the only one who every stopped by.


End file.
